fictional kradison interview
by lilagrace2011
Summary: Hey everyone. This is an Adam, Allison, Kris interview I made up using actual quotes from youtube videos. Obviously, all the quotes are taken out of context so this is just for entertainment!


"Settling The Kradam vs. Adison debate" using only actual quotes (out of context…obviously)

Introduction: This edition of celebrities unedited is dedicated to the Kradison love triangle.

Q: First off, Kris and Allison how do you feel being here under these circumstances?

Kris: "I feel really blessed and really lucky to be here."

Allison: "This is really fun!"

Q: Allison, what is it like sharing Adam with Kris?

Allison: "Good competition right there. He's so amazing he's such a great guy!"

Q: Who, Kris or Adam?

Allison: "Both of them, I love them to death!"

Q: And, Adam, what's your take on getting the chance to sort out your two love affairs?

Adam: "I'm really excited to finally address this issue once and for all!"

Q: Adam, have you felt any inner turmoil as a result of being in love with two fellow AI contestants?

Adam: "I kind of started feeling like a little bit panicked! The pressures definitely on!"

Q: Well, what's your secret for maintaining superstar status on AI while at the same time keeping up two romantic involvements?

Adam: "Just you know getting enough sleep and staying healthy and hydrated. It's really just trying to keep the energy up. Just talking myself down off the ledge."

Allison (singing): "If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting."

Adam: "Allison is such a little spit fire I love her energy!"

Q: So what other qualities do you look for in a significant other?

Adam: "It's about finding someone you identify with."

Q: Does being gay factor into the equation, does it give Kris an advantage?

Adam: "It wasn't a competition thing it was just apples or oranges. Like, I like that guy or that girl."

Q: Adam what are the drawbacks to becoming romantically involved with Allison?

Adam: "It's sexy…can I say that?"

Allison: "Aww thanks!"

Adam: "You know the sound and some great visuals to go along with it!"

Q: Yes, we are unedited here. However, I asked you for a good reason _not _to be with her.

Adam: "Okay! I'll do what you say…she's young you know."

Allison: "I'm done with this!"

Q: Are there any excuses around that minor dilemma?

Adam: "Yeah, Allison is almost like my little sister at this point."

Allison (playing along): "It's like a family reunion."

Adam: "She's so great, she's handling it better than I would at her age."

Q: And Kris?

Adam: "Pretty…totally my type -except that he has a wife."

Q: Okay, back to Kris then. You do realize you're a married man?

Kris: "So what, I'm a rock star."

Q: So as a 'rock star' you now have fewer moral obligations?

Kris: "Absolutely we've changed a lot. You know there's probably people that are better than me."

Q: How has Katy reacted to your relationship with Adam?

Kris: "She's been very supportive."

Allison: "She is the sweetest person ever man!"

Q: Really? What about your in-laws?

Kris: "Um, yeah they don't talk to me anymore."

Adam (interrupts): "I wasn't responsible for any of that!"

Q: Kris, how did it feel watching Allison and Adam perform "Slow Ride" together, not to mention their loving embrace and the rave reviews they received following the duet?

Kris: "I think that was a little rough for me."

Allison: "Yeah, I mean we had so much fun doin that it was ridiculous."

Q: You are absolutely for sure doing that duet, though, on the tour, right?

Allison: "Oh my God we're definitely doing that on tour!"

Adam: "I would love to."

Q: Adam, you and Kris were roommates in the mansion, correct?

Adam: "Yeah we were roommates."

Kris: "We had a great time rooming together. We'd talk a lot before we'd go to bed. Sometimes I'd fall asleep as Adam would be talking."

Q: Allison, was it difficult knowing Adam and Kris spent every night together during the show?

Allison: "It was. I got so nervous, it was like I can't breathe. Yeah, I was really, really sad!"

Q: Adam, will both romances continue while on tour?

Adam: "I think so, yeah. Obviously, we have to work it all out. On idol I felt pretty strong in my conviction to take it to the next level and always try to take it to the end and the next ten to twenty years of my life hopefully doing the same thing."

Q: But who will you end up with?

Allison: "And get it right."

Adam: "I'm not sure exactly, that's exactly why, you know, I'm kind of hemming and hawing for an answer here. It's anyone's game at this point."

Q: What do you think, Allison. Can both relationships survive the tour?

Allison: "Obviously, it's going to be crazy, but all I know is its probably gonna be like probably the same as when we were on the show."

Q: What I'm hearing, then, is both you and Kris want to keep seeing Adam, even if you have to share?

Allison: "Awww, man I definitely wanna keep going!"

Kris: "This is what I want to do for the rest of my life so that would hopefully be the case."

Q: Do either of you have anything to ask Adam?

Kris: "If you want my money and you think I'm sexy come on honey let me know!"

Allison: "How do I get you alone?!!"

Q: Adam, wanna field these?

Adam: "I don't know your making me nervous."

Enough said, cut to commercial!!


End file.
